wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Moonwatcher
Moonwatcher, preferring the nickname "Moon," is a female NightWing dragonet that is the main character and POV in Moon Rising. She is a telepathic and precognitive, unlike any other NightWings in the recent one hundred years. She also spoke the first true prophecy in over a century, known as the Jade Mountain Prophecy. Darkstalker is currently teaching her how to use her powers. Moon has sparkly silver teardrop scales next to her eyes, which are a symbol of her mind reading and prophetic powers. It is possible that both Winter and Qibli have crushes on her. Biography ''The Brightest Night When the Dragonets of Destiny discussed potential students for their inter-tribal school on Jade Mountain, Deathbringer mentioned Moonwatcher, saying that her mother had left her egg alone in the Rainforest Kingdom. ''Moon Rising Moonwatcher first appears in the prologue. Her egg had turned silver under the moonlight, and as her mother, Secretkeeper, arrives, Moon hatches. Soon after, Secretkeeper leaves, and Moon is alone in the rainforest. She is later shown with her mother, observing the school. She soon goes inside and is welcomed by Fatespeaker. She is assigned into the Jade Winglet, and becomes clawmates with Carnelian and Kinkajou. In the prey center, she encounters Winter, a male IceWing, and Qibli, a male SandWing, when she scoops up Winter's pet scavenger Bandit. Winter dislikes her at first sight, but then seems to like her later on in the story. She then meets the rest of her winglet in a class. When Dragonflame Cactus blows up one of the classrooms, and kills Carnelian and a NightWing named Bigtail, the SeaWing in her winglet, Turtle, is the first to discover her powers. Qibli and Kinkajou turn on her, but soon forgive her. She later figures out that Sora had set the explotion, when a stalactite falls where Winter's sister, Icicle, was standing. Moonwatcher rushes to get Sora, because Icicle knows that Sora was the dragon who loosened the stalactite. Moon realizes why Sora wants Icicle dead when Sora tells her brother Umber. Moonwatcher discovers that ex-Queen Scarlet told Icicle to get rid of the Dragonets of Destiny, and she targeted Starflight. They go to the library to save Starflight from being killed by Icicle. They get there in time to see Icicle sneaking up on Starflight, and were able to stop her. Icicle then got out of Jade Mountain Academy and went to either kill Glory or meet up with ex-Queen Scarlet, so the winglet, excluding Umber and Carnelian, goes after her. ''Winter Turning After Moon tells Winter about her powers he starts getting scared of her and tells at them to go away. He then he yells at Bandit, scaring him and making him run out of the cage. Later, Winter gets rid of Turtle and they fly off to the Rainforest to catch Icicle and stop whatever she is going to do. Personality Moon is a very quiet, private dragon. Due to being by herself for most of her life, she has trouble interacting with others, sometimes stammering when trying to talk. She gets easily scared by loud, hectic situations, as shown by her anxiety about the prey center. She often tries to avoid being around others by going off and reading scrolls. Moon is very anxious about what others will think of her, and doesn't open up easily to her peers. She's admitted to herself at one point that she doesn't want anyone to be able to see her subconscious, because then they would never like her. Relationships Qibli He is a dragon who is very insightful. Moonwatcher uses his insight in some situations such as when the Jade winglet was gathered by Tsunami. While everyone was saying their names and saying things about themselves, Qibli noticed things about them that even she hadn't noticed before. Secretkeeper She is Moonwatcher's mother. She hid her egg in the forest four years ago to save her from the hardship and hostility of the other Nightwings and their home. She has been hidden in the forest till up to 5 months ago. Secretkeeper often calls her daughter a weird little diamond and Moonbud. Darkstalker He is a dragon who was the first to know the truth about Moonwatcher. She often asks him for help in answering questions and getting help with her powers. Darkstalker was very upset that Moonwatcher was inexperienced with her powers. Quotes ''"I won't BE fragile. I refuse." "I'm not a little weird diamond!" "I'm super-funny?" ''Moon thought. ''"In what universe?" Trivia *She is the one of two characters in the series to go by a nickname, the other being Magnificent (whose nickname is Maggie). *She is the one of the three known NightWings who have the powers that they were thought to have, the others are Darkstalker and his loved one, Clearsight. (Fatespeaker may have a very weak power, as she does have the silver scales next to her eyes) * Her egg was hatched under the two moons of Pyrrhia and gave her two powers: mind reading and prophecy. One moon at hatching gives either mind reading or foresight while two at hatching gives both. Three moons at hatching is said to augment the first two abilities. * On the cover pages for all the books, Moon is the only one with her mouth shut. All the others, including Winter Turning, has their mouths open, roaring. Moon also looks worried, while the other dragonets look fierce. * Moon Rising was the first book in the series that had the main protagonist's name in the title. Gallery Moonwatcher.jpg|Moonwatcher by Joy Ang Moonwatcher Redo.jpg Moon Rising.PNG|First cover of Moon Rising, art by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Final cover of Moon Rising, art by Joy Ang 0825 Moonwatcher.png|Moonwatcher overlooking the peaks of Jade Mountain. Artwork by VibrantEchoes. SAM 0718.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Wofdestinyscene.png|By H-awky Qiblixmoon.png|By H-awky Image by whimsicalteacup-d8e21a3.jpg|By Mystic Ice Moonwatcher 04.jpg Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.26 PM.png|By Queen Clam WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Snapshot_2015319 (2).jpg|By ripnami1034 Moony.jpg|Moon~NightStrike the dragon NightWing Hug.jpg|Moon Hugging Morrowseer - by XUbiquitousx Moonwatcher =D.png Moonstar (NightWing).jpg Moony.jpg Silvermoon.png 0825 Moonwatcher.png Moonwatcher 04.jpg Wintermoon.png Moonwatcher.png Moonlight.jpg Starflightby~windymoonstorm.jpg Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Winglet Category:Protagonists Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:POVs Category:WT Characters